Electronic architectures have experienced significant notoriety because they can offer the benefits of automation, convenience, and data management for their respective online communities. Certain network protocols may be used in order to allow an end user to be matched to other end users or to scenarios in which they stand to benefit (e.g., job searches, person-finding services, real estate searches, online dating, etc.).
In some cases, end users desire that their identity, address, or other personal information remain anonymous. The ability to initiate a communication session between two users without exchanging personal information offers a significant challenge to network operators, administrators, and device manufacturers.